You're Falling To Pieces
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt is having a horrible day, and all he wants is to come home to his family. But it seems like even that can't go right today. ftm!Kurt. Warnings: Dysphoria.


**Another little drabble I wrote. This one features ftm!Kurt, so if you're not okay with that, then please don't read it. Thanks!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>He was already having a bad day, and he just did not need any more stress. It started with his yearly visit to the doctor's office, where he had to get a breast exam. His mother had passed away from breast cancer, and even though he didn't want to have to unbind those….<em>things<em>…he'd rather that than disappoint his mother from the promise he had made when he was just a child. He promised he would never let himself wait for something as serious as cancer, so he made sure that he always got checked.

It didn't help that his frigging…monthly visit was happening that week, and his doctor said his medication wouldn't be in for three weeks. The one thing he was really looking forward to.

It only got worse when he proceeded to enter the grocery store to buy some vegetables to put in the stir-fry he was making with Blaine for dinner. When he had brought his groceries to check out and received his receipt, the young cashier had handed it to him with a cheerful; 'have a good day, ma'am!'.

The only thing that had gotten him through the day was the thought of going home to his family for a Friday night dinner. His father had taken to inviting Blaine every night to join them, and the event had been occurring for almost four months. Kurt smiled sadly as he opened the door, excited to see his boyfriend after not being able to see him in school. "I'm home!" Kurt called out; only to be surprised by an empty house.

"Is anybody home?" he called again, hearing nothing but silence. He sighed softly to himself, walking through the house and beginning to work on the dinner alone. About an hour later the door opened with the sound of laughter. He peaked out through the kitchen to see his father, brother, step-mother, and boyfriend all walking in together, carrying a pizza box in their hands. He frowned.

"Hey guys." He spoke.

"Oh Kurt! You're back early!" Carole smiled at him.

"I said I would be home at three…" he murmured, glancing at the clock that said six thirty. "I made stir-fry."

"Oh, I'm sorry son. We just bought pizza and wings." Burt spoke.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he turned back to the kitchen while his family settled in the living room. Kurt angrily took the food he made, shoving it into containers to reheat tomorrow.

"Hey baby." Blaine spoke, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hello." Kurt spoke sharply, pulling out of his grip and pushing it into the refrigerator.

"Kurt, baby what's wrong?"

Kurt turned around, placing his hands on his hips. "You want to know what's wrong? I came home to an empty house, expecting my boyfriend to cook dinner with me like he promised! Not to come laughing into the house like it doesn't matter!" he hissed, turning on his heels.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Kurt!" Blaine spoke, grabbing his wrist. "We cook together all the time! Why is this so different?"

"Because I was looking forward to this all day! And you had to be an asshole!" he spoke harshly. "You're so self centered sometimes!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Gosh Kurt, you're such a girl sometimes."

Kurt's head snapped up and Blaine froze, his mouth falling open. "Kurt I didn't-"

"Fuck you, Anderson." Kurt hissed, stomping out of the kitchen and towards his basement room.

"Kurt?" his father called, standing up.

Kurt ignored him as he made his way through the room. "Kurt listen to me!" Burt called.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt hissed, ignoring his father as he continued towards the door.

"Kasey Elizabeth Hummel!"

The room fell silent as Kurt held his hand on the door to his room. He bit at his lip, turning to look at his family. Carole's eyes were sad, her fingers held over her mouth. Burt seemed genuinely shocked that the words had left his mouth. Blaine and Finn had matching looks of worry in their eyes.

"Kurt I-"

"I'm trying….okay?" he whispered softly, and they looked at him in confusion.

"Baby? What are you talking about?" Blaine spoke.

"I'm trying to…to be the son that you want daddy." He whispered, wiping at the tears that started down his cheeks. "And I want to be a good brother to Finn, and a good boyfriend to Blaine. But I know that I'm never going to be able to be that for you guys." He choked, holding back a sob.

"I'm stuck in this stupid body with these….these stupid _parts_ and they don't belong there!" he sobbed. "I just want to make you all happy but…but today sucked! Okay? It sucked! And I just wanted to have my family with me in the place where I feel most comfortable and…and I couldn't have that and it just…everything sucks!" he sobbed.

He felt Blaine wrap his arms tightly around him, kissing his forehead and running his hands in small circles around his back. "Kurt, you don't need to be anything. You are my amazing, wonderful boyfriend. You are handsome, gorgeous, and perfect in every single way. I could never have asked for a better man." He spoke softly, hugging him tight.

Kurt could feel Burt's arms wrapping around him, joined by Carole's and then Finn's large embrace. He cried softly as they all held him tight, finally starting to feel like he could breathe again.

Things sucked sometimes. He thought. But his family could sure as hell make it better.


End file.
